Pete The Magik Dragon
by GirlX2
Summary: When Peter gets separated from his friends while on a bust things get weird...and Dangerous. The first in what I hope will be a Trilogy of Magik Stories.
1. Chapter 1

"Pete the Magik Dragon"

By GirlX2

-

'It was very dreary, being a dragon.' C.S. Lewis, 'The Voyage of the Dawn Treader'

-

Dedicated to My Best Friend, Mary Goodnight.

I own Neither the RGB, or C.S. Lewis. A small part has been paraphrased from one of his books, and kudos to you if you see it. This is the first in what I hope will be a trilogy of stories. Enjoy!

-

Chapter the First.

-

"I hate you all. Just thought you should know that."

"Peter, please, its not that bad."

"Not that bad? No Ray, you're right. Its worse!"

The auburn-haired man sighed. "Its just a three hour drive. We're already half way there."

Peter Venkman glared at the younger man. "Its practically Canada! God, if I'd know this job was upstate-"

"You still would have accepted because we're getting paid double our standard fee." Egon said flatly.

"Oh yeah." Peter's look softened into a grin.

Winston peered out the window. "The last 'town' we passed consisted of three houses, a restaurant, and a very dilapidated general store. Where is this place?"

"Mr. Johnson said it would be a ways past the fork in the road." Ray unfolded a road map. "Which we should be coming up to in about thirty minutes."

Peter groaned and placed a set of headphones over his ears. "Tell me when its over."

Ray sighed as he pulled onto an unpaved road.

The bust was out at some private mansion in the upstate countryside, and Peter was not pleased with the arrangements. The entity they were going to contain wasn't confined to the house, but was roaming the nearby woods. Trees had been damaged, markers burned, and other general chaos. Mr. Johnson said his daughter's wedding reception was going to happen there, and he wanted nothing to disturb it.

Egon had become particularly excited with the job, however. He'd discovered the area the disturbances were taking place in were supposed to have been a meeting place for wizards predating colonial times. He wanted to get some sample readings of nearby plant life to study.

Ray turned onto a less traveled road.

"This may not even be a ghost." Winston pointed out. "We've never encountered a ghost who burned stuff."

"Personally I think its an angered tribal spirit, or it may have something to do with the supposed 'wizards' that were in the area." Egon interjected. "But I'll need some readings to rule anything out."

"Well whatever it is, its gonna wish it never messed with us!" Ray said cheerfully.

"I just hope this guy doesn't try and stiff us on the bill. Pete's already fit to be tied." Winston jerked his head at the brown-haired man.

"I heard that Zedd." Peter replied without opening his eyes.

-

"As you can see, this is getting absurd." Mr. Johnson, a short red-faced man, rushed them into the woods. "There have always been minor problems, but until now we figured we'd leave well enough alone. The damage is getting closer to the house."

"I'm not picking anything up." Egon announced, looking up from a burned stump. The PKE meter remained unperturbed. "Just natural background waves."

"You've had the police out to investigate, right?" Winston raised an eyebrow.

"Of course! I thought it was simple vandalism at first, but so few people live out here." Johnson's round face flushed. "I've installed cameras too, and they always turn up broken!"

"Do you have any tapes? I'd like to have a look at them." Egon said.

"Yes, at the house."

"Well, Mr. Johnson, why don't you and Dr. Spengler hike back up there, and we'll see if we can get any readings." Peter made his best 'This is all normal' face.

The man nodded. "Right. Its this way..."

Egon gave a slight look of skepticism to the others, then followed the client.

"Whaddaya think? Pranksters?" Winston asked.

"Most likely." Ray waved the GAGA meter over another burned marker without any response. "I'm just getting normal valance."

"Great, we drive all this way because some Pothead likes to screw with this bozo." Peter jerked a thumb in the direction Johnson had gone.

"I wouldn't rule out something paranormal yet." Ray's voice had taken an odd tone. "You guys better have a look at this."

The other men joined him.

"What is it?"

Ray's pointed to the trunk.

Long, deep gashes gouged the wood. Several dark stains (Blood, Peter assumed) also adorned the tree and nearby ground.

"What could have made those?" Winston voiced the group question.

"I dunno, but its fresh." The meter in Ray's hand beeped. "And these stains are giving off some strong readings. I've never seen waves like this. Wait 'till Egon sees!"

"How fresh Ray? Fresh like last few days, or fresh like we're about to get eaten?" Peter asked anxiously.

"If whatever it is was still around here, I'd have picked up some stronger readings." Ray said.

Suddenly, the meter let out a loud beep.

"And that?" Winston said tensely.

"That means get your thrower out." Ray's expression hardened. "Now."

-

"See, its all pretty dark. There's some movement, then the flash of light-" Johnson fast-forwarded the tape, "Then a blank."

Egon nodded. "Its difficult to tell, but there's definitely something there. I am fairly confidant in saying whatever did this is not human."

Johnson sagged. "But you guys can catch it, right?"

"We've never failed in the past." Egon rewound the tape, frowning slightly. "I think I'd better return to my colleagues and discuss this."

-

The three men stood in a triangle, facing opposite directions.

"Ray, what are we looking for?" Peter hissed.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, its big." Ray whispered. "And close."

"Everybody stay still and listen." Winston muttered.

A twig cracked nearby.

"Over here." Peter carefully aimed his thrower. "We blast on three. One...two..."

They fired. A loud roar shook the trees, and massive footsteps began to run away.

"You guys go that way, I'll head it off!" Peter took off.

Winston and Ray complied and ran at an angle to the brown-haired man.

Peter couldn't see what he was pursuing, but he could certainly hear it. Things snapped as whatever-it-was ran. He stared in amazement as broken twigs gave way to thick branches. He skidded to a stop as a large dip loomed before him.

'A multi-pronged hollow that looks suspiciously like a footprint...' The psychologist bit his lip, but continued the pursuit. If that really was a print, whatever he was chasing was at least the size of the Ectomobile.

'I can contain it until Zedd and Ray catch up.' He doggedly pursued the crunches.

Then, abruptly as it had begun, the noise stopped. Peter slowed to a jog.

"Come out, come out whatever you are..."

-

"Ray lookout!"

Winston's warning came too late. Ray vanished from the darker man's sight as he lost his footing and tumbled down a hill.

Winston groaned and jogged down the slope. Ray lay at the bottom, moaning.

"Are you okay?" Winston skidded to a stop.

"I think I broke my wrist." Ray cradled his left arm to his chest.

Winston gingerly took hold of Ray's right arm and helped him to his feet. "We'd better get you back to the house."

"But Peter is still out there chasing that thing!" The shorter man protested.

"Once he realizes we're not there, he'll pull back." Winston insisted. "And besides, you are in no shape to handle a thrower."

"But-"

"No buts Ray." Winston said firmly. "Pete can take care of himself."

"I guess so..." The younger man muttered

-

The forest had given way to a natural clearing, centered around an enormous cave. Scattered around were many large boulders pushed into strange patterns. Peter cautiously edged his way to the cave's mouth. Several of the same strange prints were stamped into the dirt.

The psychologist took one last look around before entering.

'No sign of Ray or Zedd...I'll just have to scout it out myself.'

-

Egon pushed his way through the foliage. He'd never been comfortable immersed in nature, and the inability to locate his friends was only making him nervous.

"Ow! Where are we?" A familiar voice rang out.

"We've gotta be near the house be now..."

"Winston?" Egon called.

Ray and Winston appeared from the brush.

"What happened? Where's Peter?"

"Ray fell and hurt his wrist." Winston sighed. "And Pete went after whatever-it-is."

"I knew we should have tried to catch up to him." Ray moaned. Egon examined the wrist.

"Its just a sprain." He peered over his glasses at the two of them. "And I'm sure Peter is fine."

"Was there anything on the tapes?" Winston inquired.

"All I could make out was something very large. Definitely not humanoid."  
"I knew pranksters couldn't have made marks in trees like that." Ray sighed.

"What?"

"We found gashes and weird stains on tree's around here. That's when we heard some noises, and took off." Winston informed the blond.

"Lets get a splint on your wrist. Then, we go after Peter." Egon said.

Ray nodded, silently cursing his clumsy nature.

-

Peter squinted into the gloom. Something was shuffling around in here, but it was too dark to see what it was. He kept his thrower out.

A strange noise drew the brown-haired man's attention. It sounded like a very thin piece of cloth being ripped. A faint glow lit the cave.

Peter slid carefully forward, shoulder to the wall. The noise had stopped, but that didn't mean the entity had left. The glow grew stronger.

The Ghostbuster turned a slight corner, eyes opening in amazement.

The cavern was filled with treasure. Golden coins, scepters, crowns, statues, jewelry; a thousand kings ransoms lay piled almost to the cave's ceiling. Small shafts of light descended from above, making the gold gleam.

Peter gaped at the mass of riches. Hand trembling, he plucked a large coin off the pile, twirling it in his fingers.

"It's real." He said breathlessly.

The green eyes sparkled. When he brought the guys here...

He studied the hoard. There were plenty of stories about ghosts protecting treasure. Usually, once the treasure was discovered the ghost could go peacefully to its grave. Perhaps an actual bust wouldn't be needed...

His eyes lit on a bracelet studded with emeralds. He picked it up.

'It goes with my eyes.' He chuckled aloud, sliding the thick gold circle up his arm. It was obviously a warrior's band. Maybe a part of an ornate suit of armor. When Egon saw it, he would know.

'I'd better find the guys and show them.' The psychologist made his way back to the entrance. He reached the cave's mouth, and his heart sunk. It had begun to rain.

'I can't take the proton pack into the rain, it'll short out! And if I leave it here, the ghost could destroy it.' Peter sighed and retreated back to the treasure chamber. There was nothing to do but wait it out.

He sat on a mound of coins. The chamber seemed unseasonably warm. He lay back, slipping the pack off. If anything entered the cave, he could still reach it...

The brown-haired man's talent for sleeping anytime anywhere proved itself again, and he drifted off.

-

Ray grimaced as Egon finished wrapping his wrist.

"I knew there was a reason I hated the country." Winston commented. "Ray busts his wrist, Pete's gone, and there's still some big nasty thing creepin' around out there."

"I'm sure Peter's fine." Egon repeated the familiar refrain. "He probably took shelter somewhere. Getting a proton pack wet is very inadvisable, both for operator and machine."

"What if he didn't find cover? He might be lying electrocuted in a ditch somewhere!" Ray chimed in.

"I doubt it. We would have seen the explosion." Egon said absentmindedly.

Ray let out a horrified squeak.

"It looks like its lightening up. We'll go look in a few minutes." Winston said hastily.

Egon nodded, his glasses nearly slipping off his nose. "Ray, you'd better leave your pack here. You're in no shape to fight anything."

"Okay." Ray said reluctantly. "Let's just find Peter."

-

Peter's eyes slid open. The golden glow had faded slightly.

'Crap. What happened?'

He shifted, the coins beneath him seeming much more comfortable than before. Emerald eyes locked on the tunnel to the cave's mouth.

'Okay, I fell asleep.' He tried to stand. The coins slid around under his feet. He slipped back onto the pile, head cracking against the metal.

"ARRGH!" An animal cry of pain rose from him. His eyes clenched shut.

'Damn damn damn!' He lay motionless, dizzy from the fall.

As the disorientation faded, he risked opening his eyes. The air wavered hazily. He squinted. The smoky atmosphere didn't clear. Peter scrabbled back. Where there was smoke...

The Doctor lay still, mind racing. He'd fallen asleep, and several hours had passed. He sniffed the air, wisps of smoke filtering in.

'My proton pack!' His eyes jumped to the machine. It lay unharmed and undisturbed in the corner of the cave. Slowly, he rolled from his back to his stomach, preparing to crawl to the pack. As he reached out, a flicker of movement caught his eye.

A clawed paw lay still to his right. Peter stared, eyes wide. The massive arm was covered in green scales, and looked big enough to lift him effortlessly. His eyes traveled as far up as they could, without moving his head. He couldn't see what the arm was attached to, but he was suddenly aware of heavy breathing. Smoke was quickly obscuring his vision.

'Okay, some kind of huge monster is in here with me, there's a fire, and so far it hasn't disemboweled me. It might be asleep.'

He was facing the back of the cave.

'I never saw that tunnel leading off this chamber before...'

He bit his lip. The claw was twitching. Whatever it was, it was going to be awake soon.

He focused on the exit, took a deep breath, and ran. Coins fell to the floor, jangling merrily behind him. He heard something massive shift on the pile, but refused to look back.

Peter loped forwards, the light at the end of the tunnel growing brighter. Something was behind him. He could hear the soft 'ssssshhh' of scales on the stone floor. Fear glazed his brain, pure animal instinct taking over. He ran faster, the smoke fading behind him. He scraped his arm on a large boulder. The gold bracelet clanged off. Peter bit back a yelp as he emerged from the chamber. Light flooded his vision. Blinded by the surprisingly bright light, he staggered into another large rock.

"Ahh..." He gasped in pain. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear the strange blotches of color. Slowly, the world became clear.

Peter spun clumsily to face the cave. Nothing stood behind him.

"What the heck..." He muttered. Or, he tried to. His throat seemed to have grown sore during his slumber. A raspy gargle was all the emerged. Peter frowned, trying to clear his throat. He tried to walk, but nearly fell over again.

And for the first time, the psychologist realized he'd been running on all fours.

-

End of Chapter the First.


	2. Chapter 2

"Pete the Magik Dragon"

Chapter the Second

By GirlX2

-

Peter shook himself mentally. There was something very wrong here, and he suspected it was with him. He spotted a pool of water, and suddenly realized how thirsty he'd become.

He loped drunkenly forward, unable to rise off his hands and knees. Unthinking, he bent to the water to drink.

'Look at what you're doing!' A voice shrieked in his head.

Doctor Peter Venkman stared into the water.

-

"The trail ends here." Winston said grimly. "Its just a good thing the rain didn't wash the prints away."

"How could it? They're huge." Ray said quietly.

"I mean Pete's footprints." Winston said flatly. "Not...whatever made these."

The three men stood before the yawing mouth of the cave. They'd followed the path of destrutcion-and the giant footprints- as far as the stone hollow.

"Peter?" Ray called. His voice reverberated weakly.

Egon sighed. "Lets go spelunking."

-

A lizard-like head reflected from the pool, its expression vaguely sad. Peter blinked, hoping to make the horrifying creature vanish.

'I did not just see that.'

The impossible monstrosity stared back at him. He slowly closed one eye, the thing in the water winking back. Thin columns of smoke curled from the corners of its mouth. Long white fangs protruded over the lips. He shuddered and leaned further over the water. The strange head was attached to a long, snake-like neck. Gulping, the petrified psychologist turned to see his body, the long neck bending in a U.

Spikes rose along the bony ridge of his back. Giant leathery plates-wings, he assumed-lay folded close to the scaly skin. His legs had fearsome clawed feet. The structure was singularly unlizard like; vaguely rabbit-esq.

'If rabbits were twenty five feet long and covered with scales!'

The spikes receded at the tail. It twitched nervously, pointed at the end. Peter shuddered again.

'I never woke up. This is a nightmare brought on by sleeping on all that treasure. I'm still asleep.'

His left 'arm' throbbed dully. He turned to locate the source of the pain and winced at what he saw. The gold bracelet, which had fit his arm perfectly before, was now digging deeply into his flesh. A scrap of his uniform was still caught between the gold and the scales. He lifted his right arm to claw at the thing, not realizing the appendage no longer bent that way.

He hissed between his new teeth, smoke billowing. 'Okay, I've had enough of this dream.'

Peter closed his eyes tightly and concentrated. 'I'm going to wake up in three...two...now!'

He risked a peek at the world. The sun shone obstinately down on him. The bracelet still gleamed, embedded in the scaled flesh.

'Damn.'

-

"Its real." Egon announced, dropping a jewel onto the pile. "And what's more, something very large was in here, very recently."

Winston let out a whistle. They'd quickly stumbled upon the mound of treasure after entering the cave. The massive riches had obviously been here for many years-and of course, Peter has stumbled across them. They'd found his pack, but so far that had been the only sign of the other man. There didn't appear to be any other way out of the massive main chamber.

"Oh God." Ray's voice wavered on the other side of the treasure. Egon and Winston exchanged quick glances, then joined the younger man.

Ray had something brown strung between his hands.

"Is that Peter's uniform?" Egon said quietly.

Winston retrieved another scrap from the floor. "Part of it."

"Its been ripped to shreds." Ray's voice jumped as he held back tears. "It's completely destroyed."

"There's no blood." Winston said quickly. "Lets not jump to conclusions."

"His proton pack was unharmed. Peter may have removed the suit himself..." Egon said, doubt filtering in.

"His boots too?" Ray numbly dropped the cloth and pointed to a darker scrap of leather.

Egon gulped, trying to remain calm. "There's no bodily fluids and no other sign of a physical struggle. Peter most likely-"

"Peter might be hurt! This is no time to theorize!" Ray's nerve broke.

"Ray, calm down." Winston laid a hand on the shorter man's shoulder. "Let's just worry about finding Pete. Then, if he needs it, we can get medical attention. You and Spengler are Doctors."

"That's true." Ray said, illogical as the statement was.

"Alright then. Let's just keep exploring the cave. If I know Pete, he found a wood nymph and went skinny dipping." Winston managed a smile.

Egon waved the PKE meter over the cloth. "I'm getting a residual. Peter may have found our ghost."

"Then lets find him." Winston said.

-

Peter sat quietly going over the last few hours in his mind.

'I went to sleep...woke up...and somewhere in between, I turned into a Dragon.'

The realization struck hard.

'Oh no, its not enough that I just get turned into something, but its gotta be a big nasty monster!' His mind snapped sarcastically. 'With my luck Egon will be more interested in studying me than turning me back-

'Crap. How do I let them know I'm me and not the thing we were after?'

A bat-like ear cocked itself. Noises emerged from the cave. Something was coming.

-

"This is very strange." Egon said as the GAGA meter beeped. "According to this, a time-centered gateway was recently ripped open. I've never seen a border this thin. _We _could pass through it unaided!"

"So, what are you saying? A time warp sucked Peter into the past?" Winston asked.

"Possibly. It could be a passage to the future." Egon peered over his glasses at a patch emptiness.

"It looks like a wall." Winston said flatly. The blank stone seemed as normal as the rest of the cave.

"It wouldn't if we had a multi-phase spectrograph." Egon said grimly. "This may also account for Peter's clothes. If he passed very rapidly through the portal, they may have been ripped away, which accounts for their current state."

"So, he's in another time and he's naked." Winston's voice held the same flat tone.

"Hopefully."

"Egon, I dunno about you, but seeing a naked Peter doesn't exactly qualify as hope in my book."

"Who cares, this is great!" Ray moved toward the wall.

"Wait a sec Ray." Winston grabbed the younger man. "If we go through this portal, are we gonna be stripped too?"

"No, the barrier is very weak now. Whatever went through it last tore down the stronger defenses." Egon said.

"Peter passing through shouldn't have done anything like that. It would have taken a tremendous amount of energy to deteriorate a portal of this caliber!" Ray said.

"Maybe he blasted it." Winston suggested. "Or maybe our gooper chased him through."

"At any rate, I'm fairly confident that Peter is on the other side of this portal." Egon said.

"So lets get moving!" Ray plunged ahead. The auburn haired man shimmered for a moment, then disappeared into the wall.

Winston sighed. "Lets go before Johnny Trumain in there gets slimed."

"Very apt." Egon chuckled slightly as the two men passed through.

They emerged into what seemed to be another section of the cave. Treasure lay strewn across the floor. An opening led to the outdoors.

"Are we in the future or the past?" Ray said anxiously.

"I'm not sure." Egon activated the PKE scanner. It beeped. "But there are stronger residuals here."

"Can you at least tell how far we traveled? I'd really like to know if we're about to be lynched for witches." Winston said as they moved forward toward the mouth of the cave.

"It's quite far. I want to say several hundred years have passed."

"That's great Egon. Either we're antiques or space invaders." Winston mumbled.

Egon un-holstered his thrower. "Lets see."

Winston did likewise as they exited the cave. The flora seemed identical to what they had left behind, except for the light. It was obviously earlier in the day then when they left. A small pool lay near the cave.

"Peter?" Ray called.

"Check these funky tracks." Winston nudged the younger man. The same large footprints went down to the pool, then vanished.

"Where did it go?" Ray wondered.

Egon edged closer to the pond and peered in. "Nothing in here."

Ray walked around the pool to investigate the thick brush. He shifted a branch, and yelped. A pair of familiar green eyes peered out of the darkness.

"Peter?" Ray whispered. The eyes bobbed slightly. "What are you doing in a bush?"

The eyes shifted to the ground, a noncommittal whimper emerging.

"Oh jeeze, its because you're naked! Hold on a sec, I'll see if there's..." He trailed off as the bush shook slightly. "Peter, are you okay?"

The form in the bush moaned. Ray frowned.

"Guys, you better check this out." He said loudly.

"What's up?" Winston joined him.

"I'm not sure." Ray cleared the branch aside, revealing the eyes.

"Pete? Is that you?"

The form shivered and moaned again.

"Something is very wrong here. We'd better get the rest of this off him." Egon sheathed the thrower and began to clear the brush away. A sharp growl stopped him.

"Ray, I don't think that's Pete." Winston said quietly, stepping in between the man and the shrub.

Egon unsheathed the thrower. "Come out of there whatever you are, or we'll be forced to shoot."

An audible groan of frustration emerged.

"You've got till three." Winston growled. "One."

A huge claw emerged from the bush.

"Get back!" Winston pushed the injured and unarmed Ghostbuster aside. Ray stumbled slightly, eyes fixed on the figure before them.

The three stared in amazement as a huge green form shook leaves and branches off itself. The beast stood up, it's head stretching several feet above Egon's.

"Egon, what is that?" Winston demanded as they backed away.

"It looks like a dragon." Egon's mouth went dry.

The strange beast wagged its head frantically back and fourth.

"Its...its like its saying no." Ray said breathlessly. The creature gave them what was an unmistakable nod.

"Can you understand us?" He asked.

The dragon nodded enthusiastically.

Egon's scientific nature took over. "Can you speak?"

The beast shook its head mournfully.

"Egon, maybe we shouldn't be talking to a dragon. That thing could waste us!" Winston hissed. The dragon shook its head frantically.

"If you're friendly, prove it." The dark man challenged.

The dragon sat still a moment, obviously deep in thought. Its eyes widened, an idea forming.

The Ghostbusters watched in amazement as the giant creature lay on the ground, its neck extended past the three of them.

"We could kill it." Ray said in amazement. "It completely trusts that we won't harm it."

"Maybe we should. How do we know this thing wasn't what chased Pete over here?" Winston growled.

The creature stood, its tail thumping excitedly. The three wobbled slightly as the ground shook.

"Easy boy." Ray placed a hand on the Dragon's leg. "Do you know where our friend Peter is?"

The beast rolled its eyes.

"I have a theory." Egon said suddenly. "Look at its left front leg."

Three pairs of eyes locked on the bracelet. Scaly flesh bulged around it, nearly hiding the gold from view.

"Poor thing, it must be in pain. How'd you get that on there?" Ray said sympathetically, patting the creature's leg.

"Look closer." Egon deftly plucked something from the leg. He held his hand open to the others. A scrap of brown cloth rested on his palm.

"It's part of Pete's uniform." Winston stifled a gasp.

The Dragon let out a triumphant roar.

-

End of Chapter the Second.


	3. Chapter 3

"Pete the Magik Dragon"

Chapter the Third

By GirlX2

-

"I still don't understand how this happened!" Winston said, frustration clear in his voice. The four Ghostbusters stood outside of the cave. Peter watched intensely as Egon waved a Meter over his leg.

"This bracelet is giving off very strong waves. It's got magical properties." Egon informed them. "As such, I believe Peter putting it on led to his...transformation."

The Dragon they now knew to be Peter sat behind them, long neck telescoping over Egon's head to view the PKE meter. Egon looked strait up into the quizzical face.

"Peter, did you make the tracks we found on the other side of the cave?"

Peter shook his head.

"Then there are more of these things running around?" Winston demanded.

"So it would seem." Egon sighed.

"More to the point, how do we change Peter back?" Ray asked.

"I think if we can get the bracelet off he should become human again." Egon said. "But I'm not sure how to do that. Peter's new dimensions present a problem."

Peter sighed, wisps of smoke curling upwards.

"Its okay. We'll think of something." Ray patted him on the shoulder.

Peter nodded. He took an exploratory nibble at the gold. His nose wrinkled in pain.

"It's just as well, cutting it off wouldn't work." Egon added. "Spells of this nature present problems if they're circumvented in such a manner."

"So we can't cut it off, and Pete's to big to try and slid it off." Winston sighed. "And we've still got another one of these runnin' around, messing stuff up in our time."

Peter cocked his head inquisitively.

Egon sighed. "I can at least say with some confidence that we've gone into the past."

The emerald eyes widened.

"I'd say we've been taken back to...mid seventeenth century." Egon did a few calculations on his pocket calculator.

"You must have ripped right through the portal in the cave." Ray told their altered comrade, "At your size, its no wonder it was weakened."

"Can we get back through the portal?" Winston asked. "It might be easier to cure Peter if we don't have to worry about getting hunted down by the natives."

"Its tricky. The portal is two-way, but it will only work if major PKE waves on both sides are balanced." Egon frowned slightly. "Our own waves are inconsequential, but we'd need another dragon in the cave to generate enough valance to get Peter through."

"So we've gotta find this other dragon and capture it before we can go home." Ray said.

"I'm afraid so. We could go back without Peter, but I'm not sure how long the portal can last in its weakened state. Any superfluous use could seal it permanently, trapping him here."

Peter made a snorting noise, very clearing saying 'It figures.'

"Well then, lets find this other dragon!" Ray said, his usual upbeat demeanor coming back.

"Its the sixteen hundreds, we've got two proton packs, its sunny, and Pete's a Dragon." Winston assessed their situation. "Lets roll."

-

"You see what your foolishness has brought upon us."

'I am sorry master. I beg forgiveness.'

"No matter. We will deal with these men and the beast in due time."

-

"If we could get the bracelet off, couldn't we leave without needing to find another Dragon?" Ray asked as they tromped though the forest. The woods were much sparser on this side, so they could walk a little easer. Egon was at the front, while Winston remained besides Ray. Peter brought up the rear.

"Yes, but I have no idea how we could do that." Egon sighed. "Its much too tight to slip off. I'm really quiet surprised that the blood flow hasn't been cut off. I wish we had a few medical scanners. I'll bet his veins are structured differently."

"I knew Pete's fashion sense would get him in big trouble one day." Winston said.

"Hey, I've got an idea. Peter, do your wings work?" Ray asked.

Peter shrugged.

"If they do, why don't you get a bird's eye view?"

There was a slight growl.

"Dragon's eye view." Ray amended.

The Ghostbusters had come to a clearing. Peter, freed of overhanging branches and other debris, stretched to his full height of nearly ten feet. The massive bat-like wings unfurled.

"Interesting." Egon murmured. "They're true wings, not just skin stretched out for gliding purposes. If only I had access to my computer…"

Peter flexed the wings. A blast of air hit the others.

"Careful there Pete, don't knock us over." Winston cautioned.

"Yeah, I've already got one busted wrist, I don't need another." Ray chimed.

Peter nodded and moved further into the clearing. He began attempting flight anew.

-

'It's away from the others. Go now. I may not give you anther chance to redeem yourself.'

'Yes master.'

-

Peter flapped the wings harder, only causing them to ache.

'Maybe I can't fly.' He thought sourly. The others stood clumped at a safe distance, watching his futile attempts. He sighed.

'It's my fault we're in this mess; I can't quit now.'

His gaze traveled idly across the wide strip of meadow. Flowers and weeds dotted it's surface. The forest receded in a long ovoid. Ironically, it would have been the perfect airstrip-if he could get airborne.

'Maybe I need a running start…'

He started forward, the initial burst of speed surprising him. Suddenly, he didn't care about flying-running was a joy by itself. Unbeknownst to him, his wings leveled off, air flowing smoothly over them.

With mild surprise, Peter realized his feet had left the ground.

Peter watched the earth spiral away beneath him. He'd always had a mild fear of heights-the foray into the top of spook central a few years back had been far tougher for him than he'd let on-but now it was gone. Three dark dots were all he could make out of his friends. He looked out over the area, and his heart sank. Unmarred woodland surrounded them.

'I can fend for myself, but the guys are going to need food and information if we hope to get out of here. Stupid Europeans must not have come this far yet.' He grumbled, a very strange sound in his altered voice box. He turned back towards the cave, hoping to spot a village or settlement of some kind. Peter stopped in mid-air, massive wings flapping to keep him in place.

A sinister gray castle rose up behind the cave. Spiky turrets pierced the sky at odd angles. A moat with murky water surrounded the structure.

'That looks like a good place to start.' He resumed his glide back to earth. He didn't see the black speck emerge from the castle.

-

"It looks like he's coming back." Egon shielded his eyes against the harsh sunlight as Peter descended. The green scaled scientist spiraled in lazy circles toward the ground.

"Showoff." Ray chuckled.

Winston took a sharp breath. "Guy's what is that?"

Ray followed the taller man's gaze to a distant black speck. "It could be a hawk."

Egon frowned. "I don't think so. It's coming up too fast."

They watched as the speck grew into a large, and increasingly menacing figure.

"Get your thrower out Winston." Egon said quickly, doing likewise.

-

Peter was a few hundred feet from the ground when he saw the dark blots move back.

'What are they doing that for? I'm not landing near them.'

He sniffed the air. There was…an irregularity.

He turned sharply in midair. A huge shape was winging its way toward him. Peter growled. . He rose back up, trying to gain the high ground over this new thing.

The shape didn't follow him, but instead dove toward the ground. Peter's eyes widened as he realized his mistake.

'Crap.' Peter went after the intruder.

-

"Its another dragon." Ray said breathlessly.

They watched as the new dragon plunged almost to the ground, skimming it as he turned toward them.

"Egon, will these things even faze a dragon?" Winston unsheathed his thrower.

Egon did likewise. "We're about to find out."

Ray stood behind them, frustration building. He didn't have his pack, and with his wrist in a splint he was worse than useless in a fight.

The shape pulled up short of them by a few hundred yards. This dragon looked completely different than Peter. Its scales shimmered dark purple. It was slightly taller than Peter, but much stockier. It loped forwards, teeth exposed in a snarl.

"Fire!" Egon's shot hit the dragon square in the chest. The beast grunted, took a few steps back, then began it's charge again.

"Oh man." Winston paled.

The ground shook as Peter landed in front of them. He stood sideways, so he blocked other dragon.

Peter snarled at the new dragon, clouds of smoke rising from his jaws. The other dragon responded by shooting a stream of fire straight at him.

"Peter lookout!" Egon's warning went unheeded as the fire hit Peter broadside. Even blocked, the three men felt the intense heat. Peter roared; whether in pain or anger, they couldn't tell.

"We've gotta help Pete. If he just stands there he's gonna get burned to a crisp!" Winston yelled above the din.

"Set your thrower to full power!" Egon yelled back. "If we hit it broadside, Peter may be able to catch it unawares."

The two armed men raced into firing range, being careful to avoid Peter's lashing tail. Ray scanned the area for something-anything that could be used as a weapon. His eyes lighted on a group of large rocks. He grabbed one and hurried to join the others.

Egon and Winston hit the purple dragon broadside with their beams. The beast, startled by the attack, stumbled and fell. Peter sprang forwards.

'Trying to fry my buddies, huh? I'm gonna kick your scaly ass!'

'Don't count on it.' Another voice hissed into his head. The psychologist pulled up short.

'You're telepathic!'

The dragon didn't reply, but an unmistakable smirk came over its face. Peter felt a cold shock go through his head. The other dragon was probing his thoughts. He shut the stranger out, but the damage had been done.

'Human? You're just a human?' It took an arrogant tone.

'Not the last I checked.' Peter retorted.

The three men watched in amazement as the two seemed to simply stare at each other.

"What's going on?" Winston hissed.

"I think they're having a conversation." Egon said softly.

Ray gripped his rock tighter. "Maybe Peter is explaining what's going on."

Winston shook his head. "Look at that thing's face. It looks…cocky."

'Why don't you just take you're sorry purple self outta here?' Peter tried to intimidate the dragon.

'Because, human, you and your pack have disrupted my master's plans.' The purple dragon rose to its feet.

'What? Listen buddy, we never even met your master!'

'You're presence here disturbed our spell. The only way we can continue is to be rid of you!' On the last word, the dragon's tail lashed forward and knocked Peter down. The stunned scientist could only gape as it stood and sent a wall of flame towards his exposed chest.

"No!" Winston and Egon unleashed their beams.

They struck the dragon, but it was too late. The flames hit Peter. He howled with pain and promptly curled into a ball, trying to protect his vulnerable underside. The other dragon grunted and steadied itself against the beams.

'Ow…' Peter's vision spun, his chest now a writhing mass of pain. The purple dragon bared its teeth.

'Like that, you human scum?' It sneered and inhaled for another attack.

Ray hurled the stone. It struck the dragon square on the nose. The beast growled at them, its attention diverted from Peter.

'Ray, stop it!' Peter's voice roared through the auburn head.

"What the?" Ray's eyes widened.

'You wretched little insects! I will sear the meat from your bones!' Another voice pounded the three. Egon dropped to his knees, hands over his ears. Winston dropped the thrower, his teeth clenched. Ray gasped in pain.

'I am going to make your pack mates suffer.' It turned back to Peter. 'And I will make you watch.'

'No…' Peter tried to rise, but was too weak.

The dragon roared again, physically and mentally. Ray and Winston dropped to the ground, intense pain in their heads. Egon shuddered, his eyes rolling back. He began to convulse.

'Stop! I'll do anything you want, just leave them alone!' Peter begged.

It slowly turned to Peter. 'Anything?'

'Yes, anything, just stop hurting them!'

"Pete, no." Winston whispered.

"Please Peter, we'll be okay!" Ray said.

The dragon let loose a brief psychic blast to silence them. Egon fell backwards, unconscious.

'Egon!' Peter cried out.

'He'll be fine.' The dragon said.

Peter struggled to his feet. 'I don't believe you.'

'Use your telepathic powers, you can see for yourself.'

'How do I do that?'

"Just concentrate on the fair-haired one.'

Peter closed his eyes. Distressed psychic waves came to him. They radiated from all three men, but most strongly from Egon. He was hurt badly, but not fatally. The blond would survive. The waves dispersed as Peter opened his eyes.

'You take to this well.' The dragon observed. 'For a human.'

'I'm a fast learner.' Peter glared at it.

'Come. It's a short flight.' The thing rose into the air.

Peter groaned in pain, but managed to follow.

"Peter, no!" Ray yelled at the receding figure. The two flying beasts ignored him and disappeared over the treetops.

"What just happened?" Winston demanded.

"Psychic attack." Ray rose to his feet.

"It looks like Egon got the worst of it." Winston jerked his head at the man. "I wonder how come?

"I've got a confession to make." Ray pulled Egon into a sitting position. "Egon and I figured out a while back that our proton beams were affecting us. Having a nuclear accelerator on our backs was bound to lead to some side effects."

"Like what?" Winston asked slowly.

"The rest of us haven't changed all that much, but working with the PKE meter along with the pack, and all the times he's been zapped with the proton beams have increased the normal amount of inborn psychic ability Egon already had. Under regular circumstances it wouldn't matter, but now it's highly dangerous to him."

"So basically, he's completely venerable to the exact kind of attack this other dragon uses."

"Uh-huh."

"Will be okay?"

"I think so." Ray bit his lip. "But it's gonna be rough for him. Its not like he can read minds or anything, he just has a larger potential to receive psychic visions. All the 'bad feeling about this' kinda stuff. "

Winston sighed. "What do we do now?"

"We let Egon sleep if off. In the morning, we go after Peter and that other dragon."

-

End of Chapter the Third.


	4. Chapter 4

"Pete the Magik Dragon"

Chapter the Fourth

By GirlX2

-

Peter followed the other dragon all the way to the formidable castle. They landed, and the purple one started to go inside a large door.

'Well?' It turned to him. 'Come on!'

'Listen buddy-'

'My name is not 'buddy' it is Dena.' The dragon snapped. 'Now follow me.'

'Whatever.' Peter snorted and followed. 'Sounds like a girl's name.'

'Well, as I'm a female, that works out.' The dragon led him down a dark stony corridor.

'If you're a chick, why are you so much bigger than me? That's not fair.' Peter whined.

'Female dragon's are larger than males. We have to be in order to protect the hatchlings.'

They entered a large cavern. It was barren, save for a shelf with several bottles, and large fire pit that was burning feebly. Dena sent a puff of fire at it. It sprang up to a roaring blaze.

'You must be real useful at a campsite.'

Dena said nothing but shot him a withering look.

'Hey, just trying to lighten the mood. Now that we're here, what am I supposed to do?'

'Drink this.' Dena clamped her jaws lightly around one of the bottles and laid it on the ground. 'It will heal your chest.'

'How do I know that's not poison? Why should I trust you?' Peter demanded.

'What use are you dead?' Dena demanded. 'Drink it or suffer, I really don't care. I will return shortly.'

With that, she left the cavern. As she left, a giant stone door materialized, sealing Peter inside.

'So much for escaping.' He sighed. The bottle lay before him.

'What have I got to lose?' He clumsily gripped the bottle with his claws and drank. It tasted like mouthwash. A cool sensation spread over his chest.

'She was telling the truth.'

Peter curled up next to the fire.

'I wonder if I can reach the guys from here.'

He closed his eyes, concentrating as before. Waves so faint her could barely see them appeared. They were indistinct. All he could make out was the three of them were together--and very far away.

'Ray! Winston!' He called anyway, hoping that this was the psychic equivalent of yelling. 'Even if they can hear me, they probably can't answer back.

'I'm okay!' He tried again. 'Don't worry about me, take Egon back and get him some help! I'll be okay!

'I think.'

-

The two conscious Ghostbusters had managed to set up a decent camp for the night. Winston built a shelter, and Ray caught several rabbits to roast over the fire.

"It's a good thing you were a Boy scout." Winston fed some sticks into the fire.

Ray shrugged. "I just wish we had more on us than your Swiss pocketknife."

"Well, at least we've got a fire going."

Egon lay close to the fire. He hadn't woken up, but seemed to be in no pain. His breathing was deep and relaxed.

'…Ra…inston!' Both men jumped up.

"What was that?" Winton asked.

"I think it's Peter trying to contact us!" Ray said, excitement in his voice.

"So how do we send a message back?"  
"I don't think we can." Ray's enthusiasm faded.

'…k…wor…Egon…help!' The words faded in and out.

"What was he saying?'

"I caught 'Egon' and 'help'." Winston said.

"That could be Peter asking for help, or telling us to help Egon." Ray said.

"Five bucks says it's the latter. He must want us to take Egon back to the present." Winston said.

Ray paled. "We can't do that, Peter could get trapped here!"

A sharp groan interrupted that train of thought. Egon was sitting up, hand to his head.

"Who said my name?"

"Egon, are you okay?" Ray knelt besides him.

"Aside from a whopping headache, I believe I'm alright. Where's Peter?"

"He went with that purple dragon." Winston said.

"WHAT!" Egon tried to jump to his feet and wobbled unsteadily. Winston grabbed his arm.

"Easy Egon."

"What do you mean Peter went with that dragon?" Egon demanded.

"He had to go, or that thing would have ripped us apart." Ray said softly. "Believe me, he didn't want to."

Egon half-sat, half-fell on the ground. "Why are we still here then? We should go after him!"

"You're in no condition to go anywhere, you can barely stand up." Ray pointed out.

"Besides, it's gonna be dark soon." Winston said. "We're gonna go after him in the morning."

Egon sighed heavily. "You're right."

"Are you hungry? Ray caught a couple rabbits."

Egon shook his head. "I feel a little nauseous…I think I'm just going to sleep."

"Okay." Ray watched the blond lay flat. "Are you sure you're okay? That thing blasted you pretty bad."

"I'm fine Ray. I just need some rest." Egon said, his voice unsteady.

"Okay." Ray let it drop.

Egon closed his eyes and sank into sleep.

-

Peter felt waves of warmth wash over him, his chest centered in it. He began to drowse.

'That damn stuff was a sed…' He fell asleep.

-

Egon's eyes opened. The darkening forest had been replaced with a sunny meadow. He stood.

"Ray? Winston?" He called. His voice echoed faintly.

'Alright, I went to sleep in a place that looks nothing like this…my teammates are gone…logic would suggest this is a dream.'

He relaxed slightly. If he was dreaming something as normal and peaceful as a meadow, then the psychic attack was wearing off.

A lone figure appeared at the other end of the clearing. It waved at him, then started forward, quickly.

'Peter?' Egon recognized the silhouette. He started forward.

"Egon, if this is some kind of joke, I can tell you its not funny!" Peter exclaimed as they reached the center together.

"Well, I'm dreaming. I don't know about you."

"That would explain why I'm not scaly." Peter said. "But I just fell asleep at the castle."

"Hmm…"

"So am I in your dream, or vice-versa?"

"I believe after the psychic attack I suffered, and the new telepathic powers you have, it may be both." Egon said after a moment.

"That's just great." Peter groaned. "My subconscious is a chat room. Where's Ray and Zedd?"

"Still awake, probably. Even if they do fall asleep, I doubt either one of them will show up."

"Why's that? That dragon put the whammy on them same as you."

"Not entirely. Let me explain…"

-

Winston watched Egon's eyes twitch. He had fallen into REM sleep very quickly.

"Ray, is that normal?"

"After what he's been through, who knows? We'll do tests once we get home."

Winston frowned at this. "I don't like this, man."

-

"Okay, so you're now Dr. Spock."

"Not at all. If my theory is correct, I am more prone to receive psychic waves from stronger entities I encounter, that's all."

"Like Dena. Egon, when you wake up, tell the guys to go home. You need to make sure you're okay. Not to mention Ray is already hurting."

"No. We're not leaving you here." Egon's expression hardened.

Peter ran a hand through his hair. "I don't like this Spengs."

"Nor do I, but we're stuck with it."

"Well, I've already told you directions to Castle Spooky-Doom, and you've brought me up to speed on your predicament. What do we do now?" Peter said after a pause.

"I don't know. We might-" Egon's voice cut out. Peter's eyes widened as the blond faded from view.

"Egon!"

-

Egon's eyes snapped open. Ray and Winston were strapping on the proton packs against the sunlit sky. Day had broken. He sat up, wooziness and nausea returning.

"Sleeping Beauty's up." Winston nodded at him. "Hungry yet? We've got some rabbit left."

"No…I'm fine." Egon stood, trying not to wince. The headache had gone, but dizziness had taken its place.

"You should eat something. We may have a long walk." Ray said with concern.

"Not as long as you'd think."

-

Peter opened his eyes to see Dena staring down at him.

'You drank it. I didn't think you would.'

'I was thirsty.' Peter said sarcastically.

'Follow me. It's time to meet the master.'

Dena turned to the door, not stopping to watch if he followed. Peter sighed and walked behind her.

'So, is this guy nice?'

'The master is benevolent. If he was not, I would have perished long ago.'

'At his hand, no doubt.'

Dena said nothing as they continued down the stone corridor.

'You seem like an intelligent per…dragon. Why not blow this pop stand, and hang out in the mountains with other dragons?'

'I am the last.'

'What?'

'I am the last of my kind. Besides you, that is.'

'Hey, I'm just 'human scum', remember?' Peter said.

Dena remained quiet as they entered the main chamber. Stone walls rose up what seemed to be hundreds of feet. Before them was a jeweled thrown. A man in dark robes stared intently at the two. He could have passed for Gandalf any day of the week.

"This is the human?" A surprisingly soft voice came fourth.

'Yes master.' Dena bowed slightly.

The man stood and walked to Peter. "You found the Draconic bracelet. I am impressed."

'Yeah, any chance you can get it off?' Peter responded.

The man smirked slightly. "He's got a tongue. Take him back to the cave. If his comrades show up, kill them."

'You said you'd leave them alone if I went with you.' Peter growled at Dena.

'Master, they pose no threat. They have no magic, their weapons are ineffectual-' Dena began.

"You will kill them, or I will kill you Dena." He sat back down.

'Yes master.' Dena said, eyes down.

'Now wait just a damn minute.' Peter growled. 'What do you want with me anyway? You've already got a dragon.'

"Yes, a female dragon. And now I have a male. Soon, I will have an army, and then I will rule the world.'

'Whoa buddy, there is no way I'm going to be a dragon baby-daddy. For one thing, I'm human. I just look like a dragon.' Peter would have paled, if it had been possible.

"It makes no difference." His eyes turned red. "And unless you wish to die, you will do what I say."

Heat was building in Peter's throat. 'Maybe I don't care anymore.'

"Do it or I will kill your friends, even if they don't come here. I am fairly certain you still care about them" The man said, smiling cruelly.

Something snapped. Peter unleashed a fireball. The man was engulfed in flame.

'That was easy.' Peter smirked.

Suddenly, the flames went out. The man was sitting un-burned on his throne. He sighed, and waved his hand slightly.

A bolt of pain tore through Peter's body. He roared and screamed. Dena winced. He sat heavily on the stone floor as the pain receded.

"Try that again, and it will go worse for you. Take him back Dena." The man said coolly.

Dena nodded. 'Come.'

Peter forced himself to his feet and started after her.

-

"I still don't understand how it happened, but if you say Pete contacted you, I believe you." Winston said.

"It makes sense, especially if I'm right about the effects of the psychic attack." Ray said enthusiastically.

"Not to mention the fact Egon was able to predict the broken tree we passed." Winston grinned slightly.

The three men were tromping through the thick underbrush. Egon had explained the dream he'd had; skepticism had melted after passing landmarks he described. The blond man led the front, seemingly feeling better than last night.

"Yes, well, I'm very glad my credibility hasn't waned." Egon said in his usual phlegmatic tones.

Ray flexed his left hand gingerly. His wrist hurt less than yesterday, but it was still stiff.

"I wish we had more than two proton packs." He said mournfully.

"At least they're almost fully charged." Winston reminded him. "They should be fine, assuming we're not attacked before we get to the castle."

"If we were about to be attacked, Peter may try and-" Egon stopped.

"What is it Egon?" Ray asked.

He scientist didn't answer.

"Egon? You okay?" Winston said slowly.

Egon screamed in agony and crumpled to the ground.

"No…" Ray hissed. He tried to run, but tripped in the underbrush. Winston hauled him back to his feet, and the two hurried to Egon.

The blonde's breathing was labored. His eyes were open and unblinking. When Ray grasped his shoulder to upright the man, he cringed. Ray let go.

"Egon, what is it? Another psychic attack?"

"Peter." The word emerged in a gasp.

"Is he okay?" Winston asked, not wanting the answer.

"Hurt." Egon's eyes remained trained on the sky.  
"He told you he was-"

"No. I felt it." Egon cut him off. He shuddered.

Ray shot a worried glance at Winston. "That shouldn't be possible. Physical pain can't travel over psychic waves!"

"I think it just did Ray."

Winston gingerly pulled the bespectacled man into a sitting position. Egon flinched at the touch, but allowed himself to be positioned.

"Who did it? That girl dragon?"  
"No, it wasn't Dena. Somebody else." Egon closed his eyes. "A man in dark robes."

"You can see him?" Ray asked.

"Sort of. Peter saw him, and the image came with…the pain." Egon said haltingly. He slowly removed his proton pack. "Ray, I'm afraid you'll have to wear this. I'm not sure if I have the stability needed."

"Egon, you can't keep going like this! Why don't we find the caves, and you can wait for us to get Peter." Winston pleaded.

"I'm the only one who can lead you there."

"You can draw a map or something." Ray protested as Egon stood. "You're in no shape to fight anything."

"We're almost there. It would only waste time."

"No Egon. I'm putting my foot down. You are staying right here while Ray and I get Pete outta there." Winston said.

Egon sighed. "If Peter is attacked I'll feel it no matter what."

"But why?" Ray asked quietly.

"I really don't know Ray. Maybe it has something to do with Peter and I always pairing off. Maybe it was because I was closer to him when the psy-blasts hit. More likely, its because of my increased ability." Egon swallowed hard. "But the evidence suggests that Peter and I have psychically bonded, and, at this point, psychic attacks will also hit me, regardless of distance."

"So no matter where you are, you're gonna get blasted each time Peter does." Winston said, somewhat blankly.

"Correct." Egon re-positioned his glasses. "I suggest we get to the castle as quickly as possible. If Peter is attacked with that much force again, its conceivable that I'll be driven unconscious."

Ray slowly put Egon's proton pack on. "I don't like this Egon."

"I know."

-

End of Chapter the Fourth.


	5. Chapter 5

"Pete the Magik Dragon'

Chapter the Fifth

By GirlX2

-

Peter lay down on the stone floor. His head ached from the attack.

'So, he wants us to have a bunch of dragon babies.'

'Yes.'

'Well I'm not doing it.' Peter growled. 'I'm getting out of here.'

Dena's face remained blank. 'You'll do it. He'll kill your pack mates otherwise.'

'They could kick his butt and day of the week!'

'One of them is very weak from the attacks, however.'

Peter's mind raced.

'Egon. He got blasted when I did.'

'Yes, and humans are not designed for it. If the master disciplines you again, he may be killed.'

Peter groaned in frustration and pain. 'Damnit! I need to get out of here.'

Dena's expression turned inquisitive. 'You want to protect them, weak little insects that they are. Why? You're beyond them now.'

'They're not insects.' Peter growled. 'They're my friends.'

'Humans destroyed my kind. They destroy everything.' Dena turned her back to him.

'Not all humans are like that.' Peter rose to his feet. 'Now, are you gonna open that door, or do I have to make you extra-crispy?'

Dena said nothing, but the door opened. 'Go. I don't want my children to have such a weak father.'

'Thanks, I think.' Peter took a last look at her and quickly left. Dena turned and watched him fly.

'That fool is going to get them all killed.'

'DENA.' The master's voice invaded her. She winced and hurried to the main chamber.

"You let him go." He stepped down from the throne and approached her.

'He is too weak to serve you, master.'

The man hit her with a psychic blow. Dena sat heavily, her knees buckling.

"Go back to your chamber. I'll take care of him myself."

-

Peter flew erratically. He could feel Egon's mental waves, but they were as pain-filled as his own. He didn't dare send another psychic message.

'I'll get to them soon enough.'

-

Egon walked slowly, using a large stick as a staff.

"We're very close now." He said.

"Great." Winston said sarcastically.

"When we get there, I believe we can free Peter by blasting the doors with the proton beams. Then the other dragon will chase us. We lead her back to the cave, and there will be enough valance to get Peter through." Egon explained.

"We can do that without you being on the firing range Egon." Ray pleaded.

"We've been over this Raymond. Besides-"

'It is too late.' A voice said softly.

"Who said that?" Ray fumbled with his thrower.

A gigantic fire blast exploded in front of the three. The trees evaporated in small puffs of soot. The gigantic castle lay exposed behind the smoking stumps.

The Gandalf-alike stood before them. Egon gasped, pain wavering through his head. Ray and Winston appeared unaffected by the new presence.

"You three wish to challenge me." The voice, now physical, chuckled.

"Wish nothing." Winston aimed the thrower. "You're gonna let our buddy go."

"Fire if you dare. He will pay the price." As the man spoke Egon's head throbbed much harder. He gritted his teeth.

"Don't worry about me." He hissed.

Winston didn't lower his thrower. "You're bluffing."

"Do you truly believe that?" The man intoned. Egon cried out as the pain grew worse.

"Winston, please!" Ray sounded hysterical. "He'll kill Egon."

Winston stared intensely at the man. Slowly, he lowered the thrower.

"Good lad." A sneering smile graced the old man's face.

The pain receded slightly. Egon straitened up.

"Let Peter go."

"Let him go? He has already gone, my dear boy." He looked toward the setting sun. "As a matter of fact, he's almost upon us."

"It's a trap!" Winston yelled.

"Yes, it is."

'And you are the unfortunate bait.'

Egon's eyes widened in horror. The man was speaking directly to him; the pain was excruciating.

'He could have led my army, but instead he chooses to run back to you. Admirable, but foolish.' The man turned back, and focused on Egon. 'You have a gift for this, boy. If trained properly, you would have ability that would rival my own. I cannot allow that.' He smiled slightly. 'It's a pity. If you weren't so attached to your own 'idealistic' goals, we may have become partners.'

Egon felt the man probing his mind. Ray and Winston were running at him, but it was in slow motion. He breathed deep. What he was about to do would probably kill him, but it would save the others.

'PETER IT'S A TRAP!" Egon screamed mentally in all directions. Ray and Winston both yelled in pain and surprise from the blast. The Gandalf-alike shook as though he'd been punched.

'You'll regret that.'

----

Peter's head throbbed. His eyes opened, sunlight burning his retinas. He groaned. The ground under him seemed to spin.

'I was flying…what happened?'

He rose shakily to his four feet. Something had knocked him out of the air.

'Flying…Looked for the guys…Egon…'

'Oh my God.'

-

The world had gone red. Ray had never felt anger this strong before. He swung blindly at the man who'd unleashed some kind of force on Egon, ignoring the pain in his wrist. The blond had crumpled a moment after his warning, and had not moved since. Winston had tried to rouse him, but it was too no avail.

The man tried to fend Ray off with psychic blows, but it wasn't working. The rage pouring through him had made a mental wall. He was nearly invulnerable to such attacks.

He gasped in surprise as the world seemed to flip upside down. He looked up shakily, the red slowly fading.

Peter had arrived and pushed him out of the way. He was now standing over the man, teeth bared.

'What did you do to Egon?'

The man didn't answer. He was unconscious.

"Ray, what did you do to him?" Winston asked in amazement.

"I…I…" Ray stammered. The Rage was gone, and now he staggered, bewildered, to his feet. His wrist began to ache.

'It doesn't matter.' Peter said coldly. 'How's Egon?'

"I don't know." Winston said. "I've never seen anything like this before."

Egon lay on the grass, eyes unblinking. Winston waved a hand over him.

"See? Its like he's awake, but no pupil reactions."

'It may be catatonic shock. What did 'Gandalf' over there do?' Peter asked grimly.

"Dunno. Egon just fell."

'That seems to be happening with increasing frequency.'

"So…now what?" Ray said.

'Now, we see what the Master did to the young psychic, and if he can be cured.' A female voice spilled through the three men's minds.

"Pete-"

'Its okay Zedd.'

They watched Dena land clumsily on the grass. She passed by her master without a glance.

'I think she's turned a new leaf.' Peter said.

Dena ignored the crack. 'Let me see the fair-haired one.'

Winston backed away from Egon. "What's wrong with him?"

Dena sniffed the air slowly, and closed her eyes. 'I'm sorry.'

'What?' Peter asked sharply.

'The Mast-…Merdaf has broken him.'

"What do you mean, 'broken'?" Winston asked.

'His mind has been shattered.' Dena said gravely. 'And, as such,your friend is trapped within his own private hell.'

Ray's mouth went dry. "But…we can wake him up, right?"

Dena shook her head. 'His mind is trapped. It is the ultimate torture that a human can endure. Merdaf has broken his mind so badly, that if he was pulled out of this state by medical means, he'd die from the shock.'

Ray gasped. Winston looked as if he were about to faint, but merely wobbled.

'If we can't get him out be normal means, what else can we do?' Peter tried to sound calm.

'No we. You.' Dena's gold eyes locked onto his.

'What?'

'You have a mind-link with him. You can pull him out of this state.'

'Thank God. What do I do?' Peter felt relief bubble up.

'You must enter his mind, and convince him what he's experiencing is not real.'

'Okay, I can do that. I convinced him to helpcreate Ghostbusters.'

'It won't be easy. Everything in his mind will feel as real to you as reality. If you're injured, you will suffer. You can die in his mind.'

'I don't care.' Peter said.

Dena nodded. 'I expected as much.'

She sat primly in front of the wounded Doctor. 'You have contacted him before. Use that link. I wish you luck.'

Peter nodded. 'Guys, just hang. I'll have him up and spouting science-babble before we know it.'

A ghost of a smile crossed Ray and Winston's faces.

"Good luck man."

"Good luck." Ray echoed the darker man's statement.

Peter took a long look at the setting sun. He sighed and closed his eyes.

'Petey, this is the big one. If you screw this up, you're dead, Egon is trapped forever, and Ray and Winston are stuck here.

'Okay, that didn't help.'

Peter searched for the link. Slowly, a thin golden thread seemed to form before him. He followed it, floating more than flying. As he did, he noticed his 'body' was once again human.

'Okay, that'll help convince Egon I'm real…' He followed the thread to a door. It seemed to be the door to Egon's lab, back at the firehouse.

Peter slowly opened the door.

-

End of Chapter the Fifth.


	6. Chapter 6

"Pete the Magik Dragon'

Chapter the Sixth

By GirlX2

-

This is the Finial Chapter, but don't despair! I have two more Magik stories int he works!

-

The scientist shielded his eyes against the bright light as he opened the door. He took a tentative step forward. He gasped as the began to fall.

'Shit!' Peter panicked. The light faded, and he saw a cold gray floor rushing up to greet him. He closed his eyes and braced for impact.

It never came.

Peter slowly opened one eye. The ground had stopped rushing at him. He looked around, perplexed as to what hat halted his decent. He looked skyward, and his eyes widened.

Smaller versions of his dragon wings were attached to his now human back, along with a tail.

'Oookay…' Peter shrugged and landed. 'I'm not gonna complain about something that saved my life.'

The psychologist looked around. The entire placed looked like an empty lab. The metallic gray floor extended infinitely in all directions. Here and there, tables and other apparatus were placed. There were no walls, just a gray fog. Peter sighed. Wherever Egon was, it wasn't in his sightline.

"Egon?" He called cautiously. He began to walk forward, his tail hissing over the floor behind him. "Spengs, its me. Where are you?"

His wings flexed uneasily. It was far to quiet. The human mind-even Egon's mind-couldn't be this sterile and devoid of random thought.

Suddenly a choked cry emerged from the fog.

"Egon!" Peter yelled and began to run towards the noise. He stopped abruptly, then took to the air.

'Stupid stupid stupid! You can fly ten times faster than you could ever run! Keep making mistakes like that, and you're as good as dead.'

Peter flew quickly, skimming the medical equipment. A hazy figure appeared in the fog. Peter pulled up short and dropped to the ground.

"Egon?" He cautiously approached the figure. It stumbled and fell.

"No!" Peter hurried forward and bent over the face-down figure. It was dressed in a Ghostbusters's uniform. He turned it over. His own mangled face stared back at him. Peter stood up quickly, struggling not to retch. The face-his face-was beaten to a bloody pulp. Even as he watched, the grim specter disappeared.

'Okay Petey, lets just assume that's part of the torture, and not a preview of things to come.' Peter shivered. He noticed a trail of blood stretching into the mist. He shuddered, but began to follow it. The red streak was vanishing, but more slowly than the 'body' had.

Peter's eyes widened. He'd found Egon.

The blond was strapped into a chair with knobs all over it. They were positioned just far enough apart to dig into flesh and support no weight. If Egon so much as shuddered, it would cause excruciating pain.

In front of the scientist, Peter saw himself, Winston, Ray and Janine. Each specter was being subjected to horrible torture, and begging for Egon's help. Peter had to restrain himself from helping his 'friends'. 'Janine' screamed. Peter shuddered as blood began to gush onto the floor.

Egon sat twisted violently in the chair. Tears flowed steadily down his cheeks from unblinking eyes. Blood was smeared around the straps on his wrists.

'The straps are cutting into him!' Peter thought, alarm flooding his system. He rushed to the taller man's side, even as the figures of his friends fell in death agonies.

"Egon, its me." Peter stood in front of the man, hoping to block the visions. "Its alright buddy. See?"

Egon said nothing, but slowly tipped his head upward. His eyes locked onto Peter's.

"Peter?" The word was a strangled croak.

"I'm getting you outta here." Peter began to un-strap the man.

"You died…You're up there dying-" Egon stammered.

"No, that isn't me." Peter started on the leg restraints. "None of this is real, Spengs."

Egon closed his eyes. "The others?"

"They're fine." Peter stood and helped Egon off the devilish chair. "Those things up there are fake."

Egon shuddered as the images were back in view. Peter quickly turned the man around.

"Don't listen." Peter said quietly. "I know how horrible it is, but its not real."

"What's going on?" Egon finally managed.

"The Wiz put the whammy on you. This is all his doing."

"How do we-" Egon stammered as the screams grew louder. "-How do we stop this?"

"You believe me that this isn't real?" Peter placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes. If this was real, you'd be helping them. Not to mention, you wouldn't have wings." Egon attempted a smile, but couldn't.

"That's all Dena told me to do. You should be waking up." Peter said.

"Waking up?"

"All in your mind, big guy." Peter's arm swept over the landscape.

Egon shook his head. "No. No, that can't be. Why would I do that to Ray and Winston? And Janine is…"

Peter instantly realized his mistake. "Its not-"

Egon sat heavily on the ground. He hid his face in his hands.

"No. God no." The blond moaned. "Please God, make it STOP…"

"Egon, you're not doing this, it's the guy who captured me! His name is Merdaf, he's a wizard." Peter placed his hands on Egon's shoulders. "He did this to you. You're not in control."

"Me. You said." Egon shook his head. He began to rock back and forth, a complete breakdown imminent.

"Egon Spengler, if you truly believe you could do this to us, then you should stay here!" Peter had reached his own breaking point.

Egon stopped moving. Slowly, he lowered his hands.

"I don't want to stay here." Egon said in a childlike whisper.

"Do you believe you could ever do this to us?" Peter said quietly.

"No."

"Damn right, no." Peter said. "Like I keep saying: You're being manipulated magically. This isn't in your control."

"But-"

"No buts Spengs." Peter pulled him to his feet. "Any doubt and both of us are stuck here."

Egon gulped and nodded. "Now what?"

"Now we get the hell outta here." Peter placed an arm around the man's shoulders.

-

Ray paced nervously. "How long does this kind of thing take?"

'Time flows differently within the mind.' Dena replied crypicially.

"Thanks." Winston muttered.

Egon's state hadn't changed in the last twenty minutes. Peter had fallen into a similar trance. Winston sighed.

"I don't suppose you can at least help us get that bracelet of Pete once he wakes up?"

Dena nodded. 'Yes, I have a potion that will remove it. Once Peter awakes the fair-haired one, I'll fetch it.'

Ray nodded. "They'll be okay right?"

'Peter will recover quickly. The trapped one will require time to overcome what he's experienced.'

"But he'll be okay?"

'Many never fully recover from such attacks. I believe the bond you four share may be enough to fully cure him. In time.'

Ray gulped, holding back tears. "None of your magic can help?"

'I'm sorry. This is outside even my power.'

"What about him?" Winston jerked a thumb at the still unconscious Merdaf. "He caused all this."

'No. Merdaf only brings pain and harm. Besides, he will perish soon.'

"What?"

'The young one did much harm.' She indicated Ray. 'For all his skill, Merdaf was unable to fend of such blows.'

Ray paled. "I…"

"You couldn't help it Ray. You were protecting Egon." Winston laid a hand on the redhead's shoulder. "You did the right thing."

Ray nodded, but his expression was clouded.

Dena watched the two carefully. They had their own gifts. She shook her head slightly. Hopefully, their gifts would never come to light. Especially the young one. His gift had surfaced slightly, and with it, he had dealt Merdaf the death blow.

There was a noise. Her attention was drawn back to Peter. He was moving.

'Peter?'

'Ugg…'

Ray and Winston both perked up.

"Pete?"

'Mmm…'

Egon coughed. Ray was instantly kneeling at his side.

"Egon? Are you okay?"

'Ray?' Egon's tone sounded odd in the other's head.

"Yeah, its me." Ray broke into a grin.

Wordlessly, Egon wrapped his arms around the younger man. Ray hugged him back.

"Its okay." He said quietly. Egon's body shook with silent sobs.

Winston watched as Peter slowly opened his eyes.

'Zedd?'

"Yeah Pete?"

'Tell Dena that that _sucked_.'

Winston grinned. "Welcome back."

'I'll fetch the elixir from the castle.' Dena said in her usual cool tones, then took to the air.

'What elixir?' Peter groaned and got to his feet.

"One that'll get that bracelet off you so we can go home." Winston informed him.

'Oh yeah…In there I looked relatively human.' Peter jerked his head at Egon.

"How you doing Egon?" Winston asked.

Egon just shook his head.

'It was rough. He's gonna need some time.' Peter said.

Winston nodded. "Dena said as much."

Egon slowly rose to his feet.

'Can we go home?'

"Yes, as soon as Dena gets back. She's got something to remove that bracelet, so Peter will be back to normal." Ray told him.

Egon nodded. He looked at Peter.

'Thank you.'

Peter started slightly at the private communication. 'Not at all Spengs. You'd do the same for me.'

'You won't tell them?'

'Not if you don't want me to. Doctor-Patient confidentiality. I am a psychologist, after all.'

The other two Ghostbusters watched the silent conversation.

"You think we'll ever be able to do that?" Winston whispered.

"I don't know." Ray replied. "I kind of hope the situation never comes up."

Winston nodded." Lets just worry about getting Egon well."

-

Egon had said very little (nothing at all verbally) since Peter had awoken him. Ray had peppered the air with chatter in an attempt to simulate normalcy. Dena joined them as they made their way back to the cave.

'I won't cause you anymore trouble. I journeyed to your time to seek brief reprieves Merdaf. Now I won't need to.'

Ray nodded. "Not hard to understand why you wanted to get away."

Dena extracted a small vial from the folds of her wings. 'This will remove the bracelet. I'll keep it here so no more of your kind will use it.'

"Great. We can finally get home. God, Janine must be worried sick." Winston said.

'Thanks Dena.' Peter said, 'How do I…?'

'Pour it onto the bracelet.'

"I've got it." Ray took the vial and uncorked it. He began to pour a greenish oil onto the circlet.

"Um, Pete, maybe you should get behind a bush first…" Winston began to remove his jumpsuit, revealing a sleeveless tee shirt and kaki pants. "There a woman in our midst, after all."

'I've never seen the human anatomy up close.' Dena replied.

'And you're not gonna now.' Peter said, shifting his scaly form behind a cluster of bushes. As he did, the bracelet slid off his arm.

Peter's transformation began almost immediately. The other Ghostbusters watched in amazement as Peter began to shrink. The scales re-formed into soft, pink flesh. Brown hair lifted from his scalp. The fearsome claws receded into normal nails. The tail shrank to nothing. Finally, the bat-like wings vanished. Peter opened his eyes, his pupils remaining cat-like for just a moment. As they became round, he grinned toothily.

"I'm back."

-

After a hasty change into Winston's uniform, the four Ghostbusters stood in front of the portal. Peter had an arm locked firmly around Egon's shoulders. The taller man was slouched over slightly; whether from exhaustion or stress, Peter couldn't tell.

'There is a book that may help your friend recover from Merdaf's attack. It is called 'The Tome of the Unknowable'. Merdaf possessed it once, but it was stolen from him.' Dena told Peter.

'Thanks Dena.' Peter thought. His eyes widened as Dena nodded. 'You heard me? I can still-I'm able to-'

'Yes. You had a telepathic talent long before your transformation, but only after did it come to light. Use it well Peter. It will aid your friend's recovery.'

'Two telepaths. This is gonna make life a lot more interesting around the firehouse.' Peter chuckled aloud.

"You ready Peter?" Ray broke the brunette's concentration.

"Uh, yeah Ray. C'mon Egon, lets get outta here.'

'Alright.' Egon's reply was broadcast to everyone present. Winston and Ray traded uneasy glances.

"I guess this is goodbye Dena."

'Perhaps.' Dena said with a strange smile.

Ray was the first to disappear into the wall. Winston followed. Egon began to tremble slightly.

Peter gave Egon's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. 'It's alright pal. We'll be together again in two seconds.'

Egon gulped and nodded. They stepped forward together, vanishing.

Dena nodded sagely.

'I may yet see them.'

-

The treasure had been removed from their side of the cave. Peter sighed wistfully.

"We'd better get up to the house and call Janine. She's probably worried."

"We were only gone two days. I've been on dates that have lasted longer." Peter replied.

'Two days?' Egon's voice filtered into Peter's mind.

'Uh, yeah Egon.' Peter replied. Ray and Winston walked ahead, unaware of the conversation. 'You were only out for about a half hour.'

'When I was…I was alone for longer than that.' Egon's tone had gone odd.

'Dena said time was different in the mind. How long did it seem to be?' Peter asked gently.

Egon's eyes remained on the floor. 'A very long time.'

'How long Egon?'

Egon didn't reply.

'How long?'

'A year.'

Peter stopped in mid step. 'A year? He made you sit in that chair and watch that for a year?'

Egon shook his head slowly. 'That wasn't all.'

Before Peter could probe deeper, Ray began to yell. Peter grabbed Egon by the wrist and ran toward the sound.

Ray was standing next to a police officer. Winston was telling him something-most likely an abbreviated version of what had happened. In the distance, Peter spotted another red-head, rapidly making her way towards them.

"Janine!"

'Where?' Egon's head snapped up. Janine had caught up to Ray and Winton, and was hugging them. Egon started forward, quickly. Peter ran after the taller man.

'Janine!' Egon's cry caught the secretary's attention. She let go of the others.

"Egon, you're o-" Egon engulfed her in a hug before she could finish.

Peter finally reached the happy muddle. "Don't I get a hug Melnitz?"

"Dr. Venkman!" Janine squealed, breaking free from Egon's grasp. "What the heck happened to you guys?"

'Quite a bit, actually.' Egon's telepathic reply startled her. She turned back to face him.

"Egon?"

Egon replied neither verbally, nor mentally, but tears began to flow down his cheeks. Janine's amazement was quickly tuning to fear.

"Dr. Venkman, what's going on?"

"Later Janine. For now, lets just get outta here. We'll send Mr. Peterson the Bill." Peter replied, anxious to get out of the woods. Janine nodded, and took Egon's hand.

"Lets go home."

-

Something shifted in the dark gloom. A pair of fiery eyes opened.

-

The End…of the Beginning.


End file.
